nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Wiederherstellung de Eises
Wiederherstellung de Eises (German for Restoration of Ice, curious thing i came across is that "des" is "of the", and "de" is just "of") is the 4th map of the A Rude Awakening, and the 24th of Icestormshadow's Maps Made and Owned by Icestormshadow Story As they wandered through the dark tunnels, they seemed to be getting closer, yet father from the Apothicon's Source of power, they then saw light, and Ice was somehow cleansed of the Shadow Plague, the Jackal Prince then advised they rested, and that he would scout ahead, the others nodded in approval, and began to set camp. When he didn't come back in a few hours, the Primis began to worry that their comrade had died, which signed that the Apothicons were there, they then packed their things and went, Ice transformed into Electricity and began arcing much faster than the others, and saw tower, with Void Elementals and Apothicons fighting, they then rushed to slip past the fighting and sneak into the tower. Their plan was spoiled when a Void Elemental saw them, and summoned a Black Hole that sucked them in, The Primis then possessed the Void Elemental, which released Ice from the singularity, and they quietly slipped in. They then began the slow accession to the top, where the 3rd Shadow Orb supposedly was located, after several messy compilations, they reached the top, only to reveal that the Apothicons has gotten this one as well, they cursed their luck, as they saw the Jackal Prince turn towards them, they ask where has he been, he then laughs tells them to hand over their orb to the Apothicons, as they have already won Icestormshadow then shoots a Lightning Bolt at him, electrocuting him and rendering him unconscious. The Primis then possess him in order to access his memories, and they see where the Apothicons are planning to have a battle with them, and a battle they would have, as they opened a portal....... Quests * Primary Quest - Collect the 3rd Shadow Orb Weapons Wonder Weapons * Element Gun * Thunder Gun * M2 Flamethrower SMG's * Thompson * PPSh-41 * M50 Reising * Vesper * VMP * Bootlegger * Sten Specialist Weapons * Flame Column (Nikolai) * Ethereal Sword (Takeo) * RFMG (Dempsey) * Lightning Arc (Richtofen) * Ice Spikes or Chain Lightning or Shadow Control (Icestormshadow) LMG's * DP-27 * Bren * M60 * Dingo * Gorgon * Mini Death Shotguns * Remington Model 31 * Browning A-5 * M97 Assault Rifles * M1903 Springfield * M1917 Enfield * De Lisle Carbine * M15 Assault Rifle * AK-47u * ICR-1 * Galil Snipers * SVT-40 * Mosin–Nagant * Drakon * P-06 Melee * NR-40 * Fairbairn–Sykes Knife * M3 fighting knife * Bowie Knife * Path to Despair Pistols * M1911 * S&W M10 * Nagant M1895 Revolver * RK5 * M1611 * C96 Mauser Rocket Launchers * RPG * FTR-8H7 * L4 Siege Perks * Juggernog (Doubles Max HP) Points * Deft Cola (Reload Faster, Build Faster, and get increased melee speed) points * Run Smoothie (Run 50% faster when an Enemy is up to 5 meters behind you) points * Electric Burst (when you reload you unleash a Electric burst, damaging Enemies around you) points * Stone Cold Soda (When you stand still for 5 seconds, you gain 1.5 Max HP) points * Quick Revive (You half time it takes to revive someone) points * Quick Fiery Juice (Your fire rate is doubled) points * Twin Bullets (Your damage is multiplied by 1.7) points * Force Shield (You Gain a shield that lasts for 6 hits total) points * Slasher Drink (You do 4x damage with melee weapons) points * Headshot Bot (when you aim, you target the nearest Zombie's Head) points Trivia Category:A Rude Awakening Category:Icestormshadow's Maps Category:Icestormshadow Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Second Great War Timeline Category:Carnage Expansion Category:Mystic War Category:Maps